For safety reasons, propeller shaft assemblies for motor vehicles which are oriented longitudinally with constant velocity joints are typically designed with a shock absorption capability during telescopically collapse of the shaft assembly in the event of a frontal impact. These assemblies also need proper sealing against lubricant leakage on the one hand and a venting system on the other hand. All these requirements make the construction of a propeller shaft assembly complex.